


A Bump in the Night

by the-arcana-but-saucier (Roxirin)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxirin/pseuds/the-arcana-but-saucier
Summary: (Warning, major spoilers for The Arcana. Set after the events of the chapter 'When To Fold' in Book XII - The Hanged Man. Julian and the Apprentice retire to the shop for the night as a storm rages outside. After waking from a nightmare, the Apprentice goes downstairs to make tea and hears an alarming noise from where Julian is supposed to be sleeping, prompting them to investigate...





	A Bump in the Night

(A/N: ( **MAJOR SPOILER WARNING. READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED AT LEAST ONE CHARACTER'S ROUTE IN THE GAME** ) This short story is set on the same day as Julian's hanging, altering the main plotline just slightly to include a night's rest for all the characters between the hanging and the start of the masquerade. I thought it might be fun to play around with the fact that Julian likes having his neck touched and bitten... perhaps his recent hanging leads him to want more...? I delibertely left the Apprentice as non-descript as possible so you can imagine your own OC/self-insert in their place :) Enjoy! - Tex)

 

It's just approaching midnight, the wind howling across the rooftops and making me shiver as I reach for the door of the shop, pausing to remove the protection charm on it before reaching into my satchel for the key. Behind me, Julian stands with his hands in his coat pockets, regaling me with tales of the time he once sawed off a pirate's leg due to gangrene. He always has such... charming topics of conversation. Not that I mind. If I were squeamish I'm sure he'd know about it by now.

"...and that's why they call it a peg leg!" He finishes with a grin and I can't help but grin back as I finally manage to unlock the door and let us both inside. We're greeted with a warming glow from the hearth and Julian turns to shut the door behind him as I walk over to give the stove salamander a pat. "So, uh.." I begin, turning to look at my partner in.. well, I was going to say 'crime' but I think we're a bit beyond that now. He's reading one of the labels on a nearby potion bottle, his eye narrowed, and he jerks his head up as soon as he realizes I'm addressing him and not the salamander. "Hmm? Cat got your tongue?" He teases, noticing how I trailed off. I shake my head.

"No, I just... I wondered if you wanted to stay the night. It's horrible out and you'd probably catch a cold walking back to the South End."

Julian blushes just lightly, though the tips of his ears give him away. "S-stay? Here? Tonight?"

"...yes?"

"In your shop."

"Yes."

"With you."

"Yes."

"...That would be nice. Thank you." His simple answer is unusual for him and I suspect he's consciously making an effort not to appear more flustered than he is. I crack a smile. It's just so _easy_ to make him blush. I can't help myself. He straightens up a little and fixes me with a look, cocking his left eyebrow. "That being said, I'll have you know that doctors don't catch colds."

"Oh, they don't, huh?" I raise one eyebrow in return, the corner of my mouth twitching up and betraying my amusement.

"No, not at all. We are simply immune to such things." He flashes me a smirk.

"Are you, now...?" I walk towards him and his smirk falters slightly when he realizes I'm not going to stop. I do, though, about a foot away from him, and reach out to touch my finger to the tip of his nose. It's cold, but that's probably due to his natural body temperature, and not the hideous weather outside. "I don't know... you seem pretty cold to me. You'd better stay just to be safe."

He smiles and brings his hand up to grasp mine, pulling me in a little and nuzzling his cheek against my palm. "Alright. But only because I don't dare say no to you."

"Mmm, that would certainly be unwise, Devorak." I wink and he blushes hard this time, pulling away to run a hand through his hair and then stifling a yawn. "Ah, my apologies. I've had a rather long day."

I'll say. I think being hanged and coming back to life again in the same day would be enough to leave anyone a little sleepy. After Julian's triumphant return to the living world earlier in the afternoon, Nadia had opted to postpone the start of the Masquerade until tomorrow morning; she said 'so as not to put everyone through too much at once', but what I think she actually meant was that a much-needed glass of wine was calling her name and if the Masquerade started immediately she wouldn't be able to enjoy it properly. Regardless of her reasoning, it was a good move. We're all knackered. Asra went back with Muriel to make sure he got home safely what with Lucio wandering around the forest being a general nuisance and all, and then never returned, so I can only assume that they're probably out together gathering night mushrooms or something.

Of course, that left me with Julian, who seems remarkably peppy considering the circumstances. I nod in agreement with him, yawning myself and moving to the nearest candle, blowing it out and proceeding to the next one. Julian slopes over to the other side of the shop to help, speaking between breaths as the scented smoke of doused candles fills the air. "So, I assume-" He pauses to blow out another candle. "-that I'll be sleeping with you, then?"

I startle forward and nearly set my hair on fire, quickly blowing out the last candle and turning to face him. "Uh, I- hmm." Damn. Usually, it's him who gets all tongue-tied like this. "I'm not sure the bed actually holds two people. Asra and I barely fit, let alone..." I pause, gesturing at all six-foot-four of Julian's svelte form. "...this whole situation." Not that I wouldn't _like_ to share a bed with him... but after my growing relationship with Julian became more apparent, I started sleeping downstairs. It just felt weird to sleep in a bed with someone that wasn't him. Asra understood.

Julian smiles knowingly. "Ah, I understand. Bet Asra wouldn't be too happy about his bed being used for such... _nefarious purposes_ as I'm sure you're planning, anyway." His smile curls into that familiar smirk of his and he quirks his eyebrows. I scowl at him playfully.

" _Ilyushka Devorak,_ I'm shocked you would even suggest such a thing." The real shock seems to come from Julian, who blinks at me in surprise at my having used his full name, before that familiar pink tint returns to his ear tips. His previously smooth tone breaks into a stammer. "I-if you wanted to, of course. But not in Asra's bed. It would just be..."

"Weird." We both say at the same time. I laugh at that, and he chuckles in response. "Jinx." Oh, he's got me now. I open my mouth in protest but he steps over to me, placing a gloved finger over my lips. "Ah, ah, ah... I said jinx first. That means you can't talk until I say your full name."

What? In Vesuvia the custom is usually that if you both say something at the same time you say 'jinx' and then link your pinkies together and make a wish. Perhaps it's a Nevivonian thing? Regardless, I don't speak, instead staring ahead pointedly as Julian leans in close, removing his finger and replacing it with his lips. If he's blushing, I'm blushing harder. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, his breath ghosting across my face as he moves to my ear and whispers my name softly, almost lovingly. He pulls back and must just catch the tailend of my blush, because he breaks into the biggest idiot grin. I grin back and punch him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm hit! How cruel of you to strike a hanged man.." He wails dramatically, clutching at his shoulder and lurching backward as if I'd punched a lot harder. I smile and shake my head, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He twists away from me. "Noooo! Not the hair!" He continues to play it up, agile on his feet, and as I step towards him again he jumps back, looking flighty as if he expects me to give chase. I stop and fold my arms. "Julian..."

He relaxes and chuckles softly. "Alright, but the offer is still on the table. Or, y'know. The floor. Wherever you're comfortable~"

I roll my eyes and shake my head just slightly. "It's already approaching one in the morning. We need rest for... well. Tomorrow." The word sounds more ominous than intended. Julian deflates, looking visibly crestfallen. I don't think what we're doing tomorrow has as much influence on him as the fact that whatever fun we might have had isn't going to happen. "...You're right, of course. You always know what's best for me." It almost sounds snarky, but when I meet his eye, his gaze is warm and trusting. I reach up again and this time he allows me to stroke his hair. "So go to bed, Ilya. Don't tell me I have to go and harass Mazelinka for the ingredients to her sleeping soup..."

He makes a small noise of acceptance and resignation. I trail my fingers from his scalp down to his cheek, and then move my hand to gesture up the stairs. "Well, you know where everything is. I'll be in the back room."

After I decided to stop sharing with Asra, he'd helped me set up something resembling a bed in the back room, which doubled as a chaise longue during the daytime for customers to sit on.

Julian looks affronted. "I wouldn't dream of letting you sleep downstairs in this weather. Not with the draughts that come under the back door." He points out. He's not wrong. It does get cold in there at times.

"I see your point, but I'm not the one who got hanged today."

"It's not up for discussion." He's serious. After a few moments of staring into his single grey eye and wondering if I should argue further, I concede. "Alright, you win. But don't be afraid to ask the salamander for a little more heat if you need it, ok?" I lean up to kiss his cheek and he leans into my touch like a cat. As an afterthought, I plant another kiss on his jawline, and then a softer one on his neck, before drawing back. He groans as I move away. "Ohhh, you tease.~"

"Goodnight, Julian." I smile fondly and draw him into a brief hug, before turning away to head up the stairs. I can hear a soft sigh from behind me as I head up and then the sound of Julian retreating into the back room and drawing the curtain across.

Once I'm in bed, I lean over to blow out the bedside candle and snuggle down, ready for a good night's rest, my mind still reeling from everything that's happened today. Before I can get too absorbed in my own thoughts, I hear a rising note from downstairs. I turn my head to listen, and the note wavers and then stops, before continuing, falling into a pattern. It's Julian. He's singing, not loudly, but I think I recognize the tune. They play it in the Rowdy Raven sometimes. His version is much softer, though, and is sung more like a lullaby than a shanty.

I smile to myself and turn over, pulling the covers up and drifting off as the song comes to a close and all falls quiet, save for the sound of the wind battering the outside of the shop.

\-----------------

I awaken with a start in the small hours of the morning, the room pitch black. I take a moment to listen. The storm outside rages on, but it's nothing compared to my beating heart, hammering away in my chest. I sit up, wiping cold sweat from my forehead. I was having a nightmare. Visions of yesterday's crowd, the turnout for Julian's hanging. The sound of his footsteps as he ascended the stairs to the gallows. His face as he turned to look at me while the executioner fastened the rope around his neck. The trapdoor opening. The crack. The screams, and the cheers. And Julian's body hanging there, lifelessly, while I could only look on in horror at what I was seeing.

I shiver, taking a moment to calm down, breathing steadily and reassuring myself that it was just a nightmare and that Julian is now perfectly alive and safe. When breathing exercises fail to completely get rid of the nausea that has settled in the pit of my stomach, I sigh and get out of bed, pulling on a robe and padding over to the top of the stairs, descending quietly into the gloom. Asra makes this blooming tea for relaxation and calm thoughts, and I know for a fact he's just recently made a new batch. Not wanting to disturb the salamander, I light a candle with a flick of my wrist, my magic lighting up the darkness in my immediate vicinity. I don't hear anything coming from the back room, working quietly so as not to disturb Julian. He needs the rest far more than I do.

After a few minutes, I sit watching as the tea leaves start to unfurl in a clear teacup full of hot water, taking a moment to let it steep before raising the cup to my lips and sipping at it. Ahhhhhh. Asra's infusions work wonders. I start to relax almost immediately, the nausea melting away, at least until a sharp crack and a muffled hiss of pain cause me to nearly inhale the rest of the cup. I put the tea down. Silence. Was that Julian? Should I check that he's alright?

I start walking towards the back room and then catch myself. He probably just knocked something by accident and woke himself up. I really don't want to disturb him, if I can help it, but...

The sound of another, much more strained vocalization followed shortly by a whispered curse word is just audible above the sound of the wind outside. I grimace slightly. I should check on him.

I leave my candle where it is and creep over to the curtain dividing the back room from the rest of the shop. Dull moonlight filters through the small window, illuminating the far wall in a soft, silvery glow. I peek through a gap between the curtain and the doorframe, just to see if Julian is actually alright before I go sweeping in.

My eye lands on two things in rapid succession and I'm not sure which takes me more by surprise.

Julian's pale form is outlined in the low light. He's lying down on his back, and he's got one hand wrapped tightly around his own neck. I can see from here the way he occasionally shifts his grip higher and a little tighter at the sides. He moves, breath rasping, and I catch a rapid, repeating movement from further down the bed as the moonlight catches the arch of his body underneath the blanket.

_Is he.....?!_

He's _not..._

Julian gasps softly and arches his back again, clearly trying to be quiet even as a panted moan escapes his lips.

He _is._

I enter the room, the rattle of curtain rings causing Julian's half-lidded gaze to snap up to the doorway, eyes widening as they settle on my face. Immediately, he sits up, pulling the covers over himself. The moonlight makes the blood-red sclera of his right eye almost appear to glow. "I-I wasn't doing anything!" He stammers out, guilt lacing his voice and shock plastered across his features. I lean against the doorframe. I'm surprised, sure, but not upset. Quite, the opposite, in fact. It was... actually kind of hot.

"Show me your hands," I command, and he blinks.

"Wh-what was that? I don't think I heard you correctl-"

"Your hands. Show them to me."

There is a short pause. Slowly, furtively, he pulls both hands out from under the covers to where I can see them. His right palm is glistening with moisture.

"Weren't doing anything at all, were you? Are you sure....?" I tease, breaking into a knowing grin, almost a perfect replica of his own usual self-satisfied smirk.

He's blushing fiercely, but I can see his expression mirroring mine from across the room, plus that telltale biting of his lower lip. "Alright, so you caught me. But what can I say? Deny a man his pleasures and he'll find other ways to get what he wants..."

He looks so inviting sitting there, all long limbs and lightly toned muscle. I stalk across the room towards him, footsteps soft on the stone floor. Now that I'm closer, I can see the sheen of sweat across his skin. He sits back a little, eyeing me. He doesn't seem quite sure of my intentions, but isn't as jumpy now, perhaps because my initial reaction wasn't to run away screaming. I move to straddle his chest and he breathes in sharply as I sit down. Neither of us speaks for a moment, his striking gaze meeting mine. His eyes are beautiful. They're the sort of gray that reflects the colors around them, and in the moonlight, they're shining silver, almost white.

I think back to what I saw him doing, and bring my fingertips up to brush against his throat in curiosity. He groans, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "You... like that?" I query softly, and he opens his eyes again to look at me, his blush darkening.

"...y-yes....."

"Interesting..."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well... I'm not an expert, but I would have assumed you wouldn't want anything _near_ your neck after..." I trail off, turning my head away. Concern flashes in his eyes and he moved his not-sticky hand to my cheek to reassure me. "It's.." he stops himself, giving a short sigh through his nose, attempting to formulate a better response. "It feels good. I... I like it. I promise I'd let you know if I had any hangups about it."

I snort internally at the pun he just unwittingly cracked. "No hangups, hmm?"

"None at all. I promise. Doctor's honor." He's serious. I stop smirking long enough to run my fingertips back up his larynx, and he relaxes back into the pillow, swallowing hard.

I take a moment to appreciate the sight of Julian sprawled out before me, pliant to my touch, and then quickly, before he can react, I tighten my grip on his throat. Hard. His whole body stiffens immediately, his eyes widening for a split second before rolling back in delight. He moans loudly, writhing weakly against me as I hold him there, being careful not to _actually_ choke him, but maintaining a steady, maddening pressure on his neck. When he opens his eyes to look at me again, he catches his bottom lip between his teeth and gives me a _look_. I like that look. I know what it means. With a sly little smile, I shift down his body, still maintaining the chokehold, my thumb and forefinger just under either side of his jaw. I can feel his heart pounding underneath me, and I can't help but purr: " _Good boy..._ "

He startles as my tongue finds his left shoulder. I lick a slow line towards his neck, stopping when I reach the muscle that connects the two. I bite down, holding him tight as he jerks underneath me, his rasping breaths becoming harder and faster. I don't release him until I taste the metallic tang of blood, pulling back to regard him and licking my lips. "Well, don't let me keep you from your fun..." I sit up, releasing my grip on his neck. If he's trying to blush hard enough to match the shade of his hair, I think it's working. He groans again, this time in evident disappointment at my touch leaving his body, and pouts at me. "Ohhh, you're no fun." He bemoans, gritting his teeth and eyeing me with a hunger and longing that I haven't quite seen the full depth of before. I smile.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting, _Ilya._ By all means, carry on."

My commanding tone of voice makes him bite at his lip again, and he locks eye contact with me while he snakes his right hand back underneath the covers and down his body. A little needy moan tells me he's doing as asked, and I reach forward to brush his hair away from his face. I lean down slowly, planting the gentlest of kisses on his parted lips, and then move to his ear, with a whisper that makes him shudder and moan underneath me.

_"Don't stop until you're finished~."_

I immediately refasten my hand around his throat and with my other hand I claw long marks down his chest, his pale skin quickly turning red in the wake of my nails. He cries out in pleasure-chased pain, jerking his hips and writhing against the sheets as I continue to hold him, as he continues to work himself towards climax. I bend to press my lips to his again, and am taken by surprise when he kisses back almost violently, catching my lower lip between his teeth occasionally and growling softly, low in his throat. I blush myself. The sound and the sight of him like this... it threatens to undo me entirely, but I must keep composure, for the sake of my pride, if nothing else.

Julian finally breaks away from my lips when he can't get enough air through his nose, panting harshly as his climax fast approaches. I move my right hand to join my left at his neck, throttling him just as he tips over the brink of his orgasm.

The sound he makes might have been a scream were I not pressing my thumbs into his trachea. As it stands, he makes a raspy, high-pitched moan, shuddering underneath, breaths sharp and shallow. I finally release him and he draws a deep breath in, releasing it with a shuddering sigh and relaxing completely, all the fight going out of him. He lays there limply, catching his breath, and I shift down, moving to lie next to him, ignoring the wet patch of blanket between his legs. He wraps his arms around me strongly as soon as he can reach, pulling me in and nuzzling into my hair, inhaling my scent. I smile and snuggle up, and we lay like that in companionable silence for a while, just listening to the sound of wind outside. It's dying down a bit now, thankfully, enough that when he speaks softly across the space between us, I can hear him clearly.

"I...hhhhhh..... _thank you._ " His small smile is genuine, and it warms my heart. "Of course. Although, I do have to ask..." I begin, casting a glance around the room.

"Yes, my love?" He responds, his voice sleepy. I obviously took a lot out of him.

"What was that crack from earlier? It sounded like you hurt yourself."

There is a short pause and Julian looks at me a bit sheepishly before pulling his right arm out from under the covers, gesturing towards the table in the center of the room. It's only about half a foot away, given the size of the room and the width of the chaise. He then shows me his elbow, which bears a small cut, bleeding sluggishly. "...I hit the table when I went to, uh...." He makes a brief jerking movement with his hand to emphasize his point, and I can't help but chuckle softly. "Oh, Julian. I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

"I'd rather you didn't..." he purrs smoothly in reply, moving to kiss my cheek, and then my jaw, and then my nose. He continues planting little kisses all over my face until I erupt into a fit of giggles, which he finally ends by kissing me properly, grasping my chin gently and tilting my head to meet his lips. We don't both quite fit on the chaise, but something tells me he wouldn't let me go back to my own bed now anyway. Besides, I'm not uncomfortable.

I eventually have to break for air, moving to rest my head on Julian's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowly returns to a resting rhythm. He strokes my hair, his movements incrementally slowing until we both drift off in each other's arms.

 

 

(A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, kudos and comments are much appreciated! If you like this fic, feel free to share it around! And if you have any suggestions for what else you want to read from me, let me know! I can't promise I'll write them, but it's really useful to have prompts from people who enjoy my content :) Many thanks! - Tex)

 


End file.
